freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-99.157.190.13-20141028232437
Here some tips for five nights at freddys The Animatronics Let's start with the animatronics. There are four animatronics in the game: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. Freddy Freddy is one of the unique animatronics in the game. Freddy does not move from his spot often, unlike Bonnie and Chica. He is most active on night 4. However, Freddy should be the most feared animatronic in the game. This is because he does not appear in the doorway in your office. He will run inside and attack you randomly. If you see him standing in one of the hallways leading to your office, shut the door RIGHT AWAY. You should only open your door if he leaves. Freddy's travel path is as follows: Show Stage > Dining Area > Restrooms > Kitchen > East Hall > East Hall Corner. A song will begin playing when he is in the Kitchen. Freddy will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible, making him harder to keep track of. Freddy will not be visible if another Animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path. Also: If you hear a laugh, that indicates that Freddy has moved; so take note on that! Bonnie Bonnie is one of the first animatronics to start roaming the building. Bonnie is known for returning to your office more frequently than the other animatronics but does not idle at the door as long as Chica. He only approaches from the left side of the office, and is usually more active on the first few nights. Chica Chica is very similar to the way Bonnie behaves in the game. Chica will only approach your office from the right side. Chica is mostly active on nights 2-5. Chica also tends to idle at your door longer than any other animatronic. Foxy Foxy the Pirate is the other uniqueanimatronic in the game. Foxy does not roam around the building like the others. Unlike the others, his movement pattern is entirely set - he starts at Pirate Cove, and once he becomes aggressive, due to not being watched through the cameras, he will sprint directly toward your Office, likely killing you. This is to prevent you from "camping" in your office, checking only the door lights. Foxy hides behind the curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over time, you must make sure to check on Pirate Cove using the security camera in moderation, as too few or too many viewings of him may trigger his next stage. Foxy has three stages: The first stage: Foxy is looking at you through the camera, behind the curtains. The second stage: He has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera in shrouded darkness with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes, outline, and his hung-open jaws. The third stage: Foxy has now left Pirate Cove entirely, and has begun to sprint to your office. When viewing the West Hall (on Cam-2A), you will briefly see Foxy running towards the security room. At this point, you must have either already closed the door, or must close it as quickly as you can, even though you are very unlikely to succeed after spotting his sprint. If you do not see Foxy in Pirate Cove, and the curtains are open, SHUT YOUR LEFT DOOR IMMEDIATLEY!